


Acceptance and Love is All You Need...Sex is Good Too

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Life with K-Pop Stars [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior, Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom!Jackson, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Jackson Wang is somewhat of a sadist, Jackson is a puppy, Kinks, M/M, Mark is his Daddy, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Punishment, Puppy Play, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Training, bambam is a brat, dom!Mark, sub!BamBam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: What if Idols were able to out and open about their sexuality? What happens behind closed doors at the end of the day? What sort of kinks are your idols into? Who has hooked up before? Find out in this story. This is multi-couple, 100% smut with some fluff thrown in there. It will get steamy, sexy and homoerotic. If you want a certain couple I am taking requests! So leave them in the comments down below!





	1. Chapter 1

Eunhyuk is sitting next to Donghae, his arm wrapped around Eunhyuk’s waist.

            “So you two have been together since shortly after your debut?” The Radio DJ asks them.

            “Yes, we’ve always been close even through our trainee days but it wasn’t until after our debut that we really got close and learned and grew to love one another.” Eunhyuk says.

            “Do you ever get jealous?”

            “Sometimes.” Donghae says chuckling. “But now we understand that there’s no reason to, we belong with each other.”

            “That’ll never change.” Eunhyuk says.

            “Do you consider yourselves as homosexual or bisexual?” The Radio DJ asks.

            “Homosexual.” Donghae says. “But I can’t speak for Eunie hyung.”

            “I don’t really have a label for myself. Sometimes I like girls, sometimes I like men.” Eunhyuk says shrugging.

            “There has been speculation regarding Heechul’s sexuality, care to comment?”

            “Who cares? If he’s gay, he’s gay. It shouldn’t matter regardless it doesn’t take away from his talent.” Eunhyuk says. “We are finally able to share and be open with the public and for that we are glad. I suppose we just had to be ready first.”

            “Well we certainly are glad that you are out and proud.” The DJ says. “I thank you for coming on and discussing this. The world could use more of you.” Donghae blushes brightly covering his face with his hand. Eunhyuk smiles kissing Donghae’s cheek.


	2. Eunhae: Dry Humping Can Lead to Hot Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunhyuk is just relaxing on the couch looking hot as ever Donghae can't help himself.

Eunhyuk and Donghae are in the room waiting for their interview for their latest comeback. Eunhyuk is lying on the couch looking ever so sexy. Donghae bites his lip staring at the older man. Shindong and Siwon are both too busy playing on their phones but Yesung and Leeteuk are watching the two closely. Eunhyuk puts his hands through his hair licking his lips. Donghae had seen enough, he stands up straddling the older man.

            “Dong, what are you doing?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “If you would just stop looking so hot I would be able to control myself a little more.” Donghae says pressing his body up against Eunhyuk’s. Eunhyuk grins pulling Donghae into a hot messy kiss. Eunhyuk moans his hips rising a bit. Donghae bites Eunhyuk’s bottom lip as he starts to dry hump Eunhyuk softly at first then quickening the motion.

            “Boys! Enough!” Leeteuk says. “We don’t want you to have boners in the interview.”

            “How much time do we have?” Eunhyuk asks panting.

            “Seriously? Like 10 minutes.” Yesung says.

            “Yup that’s enough time.” Eunhyuk says as Donghae climbs off of him.

            “I swear to God if you are late I will personally punish both of you!” Leeteuk shouts after them as they go into the personal bathroom inside the room. Donghae chuckles slipping his pants off underwear and all quickly while kissing Eunhyuk hard on the mouth.

            “No condom?” Eunhyuk says.

            “We don’t need one.” Donghae says turning the faucet on wetting his dick with the water. Eunhyuk pulls down his own pants and underwear turning around so that his ass is facing Donghae. “Such a tease.” Donghae says as he spreads Eunhyuk’s cheeks gaining access to his hole. Donghae pulls Eunhyuk’s hair softly putting his arm underneath Eunhyuk’s chin as he slowly slips his wet dick into Eunhyuk. Donghae bites and sucks on Eunhyuk’s shoulder trying to find the right spot. Eunhyuk moans gripping onto the sink his whole body shivering. Donghae starts to move his hips thrusting his dick hard into Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pants breathlessly, “Does it feel good my beautiful buttercup?”

            “Fuck, Dong, you know how to make it feel good.” Eunhyuk says a moan caught in his throat as Donghae thrusts harder into Eunhyuk’s prostate. Eunhyuk shudders his whole body tense gripping onto Donghae’s hand. Donghae continues to thrust harder, Eunhyuk moaning loudly the whole room spinning. “Please, don’t stop, I’m gonna…”

            “Yeah, that’s right, cum for me.” Donghae says biting Eunhyuk’s left shoulder sucking hard while doing one more hard thrust; Eunhyuk throws his head back climaxing into the sink. Donghae slowly pulls out. Eunhyuk almost instantly turning to the younger man pumping his dick. Eunhyuk moves to push Donghae towards the sink, as he turns on the faucet getting his hand wet pumping Donghae’s rock hard dick quickly. Donghae bites his lip his eyes closed. Eunhyuk chuckles pumping quicker, Donghae on his tippy toes. Eunhyuk pumps one more time Donghae climaxing into the sink, as Eunhyuk grips onto Donghae’s ball sack. Donghae gasps when there is a knock at the door.

            “Are you guys done in there?” Siwon asks. “Interview is in 3 minutes. You know you could have asked me to join you, you know?”

            “Sounds to me like you are jealous.” Eunhyuk says.

            “Well yeah, I haven’t had either of your fine asses for too damn long. I plan on making you scream a whole lot during this comeback.” Siwon says.

            “That a promise?” Donghae asks as he opens the door, Eunhyuk washing his hands, his pants still undone.

            “You bet your fucking ass it is.” Siwon says smacking Donghae’s butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Lo Siento and freaking all the variety/comeback shows I just had to write this it was a must for me. I love this couple and Siwon is just a freaking third wheel. He loves Eunhyuk the most but doesn't mind Donghae.


	3. Jikook Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jimin and Jungkook have the dorm to themselves how do they take advantage of it?

Jimin and Jungkook had the dorm to themselves. It seemed like ages to Jungkook since they were comfortable enough to be intimate with each other. Jimin is sitting on the bed, shirtless in his boxers looking so hot. Jungkook licks his lips pushing Jimin onto the bed climbing on top of him. Jungkook aggressively kisses Jimin on the lips. Jimin deepening the kiss almost instantly sticking his tongue into Jungkook’s mouth, Jimin grins pulling Jungkook’s shirt off. Jimin fights to take off Jungkook’s pants while kissing him.

            “Are you sure we should?” Jungkook asks.

            “They won’t be home for another hour or two. We have time.” Jimin says. Jungkook moves to take Jimin’s boxers off. Jimin reaches over to grab the box of condoms, only two left in the box of 15. “We’ll have to get more at the store.”

            “Or we could try without one.” Jungkook says.

            “We’ll see about that.” Jimin says grinning. Jungkook always says that they should try things but Jungkook always backs out at last second. Jungkook chuckles kissing Jimin again this time biting Jimin’s bottom lip softly making the older man moan. Jungkook moves to take off his own boxers, Jimin taking this opportunity to suck Jungkook’s neck biting it softly.

            “No, hey, you’ll give me a hickey.” Jungkook says.

            “Good, it’ll show people you are mine.” Jimin says. Jungkook giggles pinning Jimin’s arms down kissing him hard on the mouth.

            “I love it when you talk like that.” Jungkook says. Jimin pants putting one of his hands on Jungkook’s lower back, the other on Jungkook’s hip. Jimin bites his lip as Jungkook starts to lick one of Jimin’s nipples. Jimin bites Jungkook’s ear.

            “Kookie…I need you.” Jimin says.

            “Not yet, I need to prep you.” Jungkook says. Jimin groans pulling Jungkook in close.

            “Skip it, I don’t need it. Not today.” Jimin says. Jungkook looks at Jimin.

            “Did you already prep?” Jungkook asks. Jimin nods. “When?”

            “In the shower, this morning. I cleaned out for you.” Jimin says. Jungkook smiles slipping on the condom. Jimin runs his hands through Jungkook’s hair pulling it slightly. Jungkook slowly puts his dick into Jimin’s tight hole. Jimin pulls Jungkook in close so that their chests are touching, Jimin’s dick up against Jungkook’s abdomen. Jimin puts his hands on Jungkook’s hips pushing them away from him, pulling them back. Jimin leans up kissing Jungkook hard on the mouth. “Fuck me hard. Please.” Jimin says laying back.

            “You must really want me.” Jungkook says teasing Jimin kissing his stomach, biting and sucking on Jimin’s hip. Jimin moans gripping onto the bed sheets hard biting his lip.

            “You make me crazy.” Jimin says. Jungkook chuckles getting close to Jimin’s ear whispering.

            “Good. You are mine and only mine.” Jungkook says. He reaches down to position his dick up against Jimin’s hole. “Ready?”

            “Yes.” Jimin says. Jungkook slowly and gently enters Jimin. Jimin smiles pulling Jungkook to him putting his hands through the younger man’s hair. Jimin reaches up kissing Jungkook. Jungkook starts to move faster causing the older man to moan underneath him. Jungkook wraps his arms around Jimin’s waist as Jimin wraps his legs around Jungkook’s hips locking them behind his waist. Jimin smiles wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s neck. The younger man smiles as well, picking up Jimin while still inside him. Jungkook starts to carry Jimin to the living room laying Jimin on the couch. “Harder, Kookie, please.” Jungkook chuckles thrusting harder into Jimin. With each thrust the faster and harder Jungkook’s dick goes into Jimin. Jungkook intertwines his hand with Jimin’s. Jimin grabbing Jungkook’s other hand guiding it to his rock hard cock which is dripping with pre-cum. Jungkook starts to move his hand up and down Jimin’s penis while thrusting harder into Jimin. Jimin moans panting kissing Jungkook sloppily on the lips. “Don’t stop.” Jungkook nods putting his chest up against Jimin’s pumping Jimin’s dick. Jungkook bites Jimin’s bottom lip sticking his tongue into the older man’s mouth. Jimin grins when Jungkook rests his head against his chest panting. “Cum for me, Kookie.” Jungkook starts to thrust harder again his cock twitching ready to climax. Jimin groans he pulls Kookie in close, kissing him, moaning as he cums onto his stomach, Jungkook cumming into the condom. Just as Jungkook is pulling out, the rest of the boys enter the dorm, speechless at the sight in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to share with you the other sex scenes that I have written for my other stories. This is a part of the Daily Ships BTS story that I am writing.


	4. ChanBaek Love Finds You Even in the Darkest of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun volunteer to clean the guest house all by themselves.

“Chan?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol just looks up at Baekhyun his eyes full of tears. “Hey, hey don’t cry.” Baekhyun says rushing over to Chanyeol pulling him into a hug.

            “How did this happen?” Chanyeol asks. “How did…how did we end up like this?”

            “I don’t know, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says.

            “Sometimes I wonder why you even love me.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s arms.

            “Don’t say that. You make me feel good. You make me happy.” Baekhyun says. “I cannot imagine my life without you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun puts his hand on the back of Chanyeol’s neck kissing him hard on the mouth. “I love you Park Chanyeol. Don’t you ever forget that.” Chanyeol drops the sheet onto the floor gripping onto Baekhyun’s shirt kissing him back forcefully. Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol back onto the bed slipping his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth. Baekhyun moves his hands down to Chanyeol’s shirt. “Are you sure you want to?”

            “Yes. I’m sure.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun nods stripping Chanyeol of his shirt. Chanyeol smiles as he starts to unbutton Baekhyun’s shirt. Chanyeol strips Baekhyun of his shirt, Baekhyun smiles. “What?”

            “You topping or bottoming today?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun his eyes drive the older man crazy.

            “You promise to be gentle?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun gently brushes the younger man’s hair with his hand.

            “Of course.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol nods continuing to kiss Baekhyun. Baekhyun trails his hands down Chanyeol’s body. He stops at his waist line fighting to get Chanyeol’s pants off. Chanyeol pulls his pants off. Baekhyun grins pulling his pants off. Chanyeol reaches into the drawer grabbing a box of condoms and lube. Chanyeol sits up as Baekhyun starts to kiss Chanyeol’s neck. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol’s boxers off, Chanyeol doing the same to Baekhyun.  Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun licks his nipple.

            “I need you.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun shakes his head.

            “I need to prep you first.” Baekhyun says grabbing the lube putting some on his fingers. Baekhyun grins when Chanyeol lifts his bottom half up. “I’m going to put one in then let your body relax and put the other in and so forth. Then we can.” Chanyeol nods. Baekhyun puts his index finger onto Chanyeol’s hole slowly slipping it in. Chanyeol gasps groaning. “I’ll go slowly.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol nods starting to relax. Baekhyun slowly puts another finger in. Chanyeol bucks his hips up.

            “Please, Baek, I need you.” Chanyeol says breathlessly. Baekhyun nods pulling his fingers out slowly. He slips the condom on lubing the condom as much as possible. He slowly gets on top of Chanyeol slowly and gently sliding his dick into him. Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol’s hips spreading Chanyeol’s thighs. Baekhyun gently pushes his dick deeper into Chanyeol trying to find his prostate. Chanyeol moans loudly signaling to Baekhyun that he was there. Baekhyun intertwines his hands with Chanyeol’s kissing him hard on the mouth. Baekhyun thrusts his hips into Chanyeol’s prostate causing the man to moan breathlessly. Baekhyun quickens the motion letting go of one of Chanyeol’s hands wrapping his hand around Chanyeol’s hard dick. Baekhyun sucks on Chanyeol’s neck pumping Chanyeol’s dick. Baekhyun starts to thrust harder and harder panting, holding onto Chanyeol’s right hand hard. “Oh fuck. Baek, I’m gonna…” Chanyeol says moaning loudly.

            “Cum for me, Chan.” Baekhyun says panting. Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun thrusts hard up against his prostate, pumping his dick. Chanyeol throws his head back shooting his load all over himself and Baekhyun. Baekhyun moans shooting his load into the condom, slowly and gently pulling out of Chanyeol. Baekhyun turns around to see Suho standing at the door speechless. “Grab a towel will you, Hyung?” Suho just nods going into the linen closet grabbing a towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from my Deep Dark Secrets story, it has a lot of non-con in it but I had to write a scene with Chan and Baek.


	5. Kyung-Hoon and Heechul: A Scream That Says It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyung-Hoon and Heechul are forced to do a bromance shoot what happens next?

Kyung-Hoon knew what he was doing; Heechul just didn’t accept the fact that sometimes they swapped places. Heechul would never admit that he bottomed to him.

            “Face each other.” Jin Kyung says. Kyung-Hoon is in his own little world staring at Heechul like this. He knew the minute he laid eyes on him that he was the one for him. “You two should approach each other in more daring ways to express the real bromance between the two of you. One of you should hold the other’s face more friendly.” Kyung-Hoon instantly puts his hand on Heechul’s neck.

            “Kyung-Hoon, put one of your hands on Heechul’s breast.” Janghoon says to him. Kyung-Hoon tentatively puts his hand on Heechul’s breast receiving a slap in the face for that.

            “Kyung-Hoon why don’t you comb your hair softly?” Jin Kyung says. Kyung-Hoon is so flustered that he does it the opposite way getting redirected. Heechul smiles putting his leg in between Kyung-Hoon’s leg. “Eye-contact, you two should make eye contact.” Kyung-Hoon moves to look at Heechul, Heechul’s hand resting on Kyung-Hoon’s back. Heechul’s mouth twitches slightly. Both of them are so lost in each other’s eyes that they tune out everything else. Heechul moves closer to Kyung-Hoon their chests touching one another. Heechul looks up at Kyung-Hoon, Kyung-Hoon moving his other hand putting it behind Heechul’s neck. Heechul moans as Kyung-Hoon pulls him into a kiss at first it was a small soft kiss. Heechul gets more aggressive with it slipping his tongue into Kyung-Hoon’s mouth. Kyung-Hoon smiles rubbing the back of Heechul’s neck, Kyung-Hoon can feel the boner starting to form as he sticks his own tongue into Heechul’s mouth. Heechul pulls Kyung-Hoon closer, now a full on make-out session. Kyung-Hoon pants tugging at Heechul’s shirt.

            “Okay! Okay, yup, yup, that’s enough of that.” Ho-Dong says. “Enough!” Ho-Dong shouts the two men breaking their kiss. They completely forgot where they were.

            “That was hot.” Sangmin says. The two guests are at a loss for words.

            “We are definitely airing this.” One of the crew whispers. Sangmin pouts yelping as his chair is pulled closer to Janghoon’s desk. Janghoon puts his arms around Sangmin’s waist lifting him up off the chair putting him in his lap.

            “Don’t be jealous.” Janghoon says resting his hand on Sangmin’s outside thigh.

            “I’m not jealous.” Sangmin says. Sangmin watches as the only threesome of their band of misfits’ starts posing with each other. Young-chul of course in the middle of the two. No matter the age, no matter the context, Young-chul was always in the middle. The cameras suddenly stop rolling.

            “So it’s true then? You all are couples?” Sung Hoon asks.

            “Yeah. It’s true.” Sangmin says.

            “We done filming?” Heechul asks.

            “We can take a break.” One of the crew members says.

 

Before any of the rest of the men can say anything Heechul pulls Kyung-Hoon out of the room heading to their dressing room. Heechul pushes Kyung-Hoon inside closing the door. Kyung-Hoon is then pushed into the chair, Heechul quickly undressing, Kyung-Hoon pulling down his pants reaching into one of the drawers pulling out a condom. Heechul moans sitting on Kyung-Hoon’s lap.

            “Fuck, I need you.” Heechul says grabbing the condom from the younger man as he starts to put the condom on Kyung-Hoon’s hard cock. Heechul wraps his legs around the chair, slowly allowing the man to enter him. Heechul groans as Kyung-Hoon bites Heechul’s neck sliding his dick deeper into Heechul. Heechul moans kissing Kyung-Hoon hard on the mouth biting his bottom lips. Kyung-Hoon grins as Heechul starts to bounce up and down on his cock.

            “Let me find your sweet spot. I want you to cum hard for me. No hands.” Kyung-Hoon says. Kyung-Hoon moves Heechul to different positions trying to find his spot. Heechul, who is now resting on Kyung-Hoon’s right shoulder shakes moaning hard. “There?” Kyung-Hoon starts to move his hips back and forth hitting the spot causing the older man to moan each time getting louder. Kyung-Hoon starts to thrust hard into Heechul’s prostate. “Can I make you cum multiple times? Hmmm, my beautiful Hyung.” Kyung-Hoon grins the older man speechless. Kyung-Hoon thrusts harder, Heechul close to climaxing for the first time. Kyung-Hoon intended to make the man scream today. To make him scream so loud that everyone can hear him, hear what Kyung-Hoon was capable of doing to the older man. Kyung-Hoon knows that Heechul won’t scream until at least the second or third orgasm. Heechul moans cumming on Hoon’s stomach. Kyung-Hoon stops thrusting for a minute to give Heechul time to catch his breathe.

            “Again?” Heechul asks as the man starts to thrust again. “Here?”

            “Yes, here. I want them to hear you. Don’t keep it in, scream; make them know that you are mine.” Kyung-Hoon says ramming his dick hard into Heechul’s prostate, Heechul can’t contain it anymore as he screams loudly, Kyung-Hoon ramming hard again, causing the man to scream even louder cumming again, Kyung-Hoon cumming into the condom. Heechul rests up against Kyung-Hoon’s chest. Heechul after resting for a bit climbs off of Kyung-Hoon his legs still a bit wobbly, Kyung-Hoon catching him.

            “I’m going to be sore thanks to you.” Heechul says.

            “Was it worth it?” Kyung-Hoon asks.

            “Every single minute.” Heechul says. Heechul wipes his dick with a towel then moving to wipe off the cum on Kyung-Hoon’s stomach. Heechul gets dressed as he exits the room, the crew in the hallway looking at them. Kyung-Hoon follows after him entering the set again. Sangmin clears his throat. “You heard?”

            “Yeah, yeah, we heard.” Soo-geun says.

            “Good.” Kyung-Hoon says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually just found this, I apparently had written it back when I first started getting into Knowing Bros ships and I rewrote it because everything was out of character. I hope you enjoy, there isn't enough bottom!Heechul fics out there, especially not of Kyung-Hoon topping him.


	6. AmeriThaiKong (Mark/Jackson/BamBam): A Brat Needs Punishing, And a Little Aftercare to Remind Him He is Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Mark plan on punishing BamBam for mouthing off in front of other people. But they decide to remind him how much he is loved and cherished.

           BamBam sighs knowing this is what he was going to get after talking back so much today. His wrists are tied to the pole in front of him, he wants so desperately worm his way out of this one. But something tells him that he isn't going to be able to. His feet are flat on the ground, ankles tied to the table, his chest and half of his stomach on the table his butt easily reachable. Mark and Jackson come into the room holding something in their hands. BamBam can't see what it is but it was either a flogger or a paddle of some sort.

          "And what's the safeword tonight?" Mark asks.

          "Nugget." BamBam says.

          "Random but okay." Jackson says. "How many are you thinking?" He then turns to Mark conversing over the punishment.

          "Five from each?" Mark asks.

          "Sounds alright." Jackson says. BamBam blinks as Mark moves to lower BamBam's pants.

          "Can't we just skip this?" BamBam asks.

          "And you continue to talk back and behave like you have been?" Jackson asks. "No, we aren't skipping it."

          "Yeah, but..." BamBam says.

          "But what?" Mark asks moving to lower BamBam's underwear.

          "I wasn't that bad was I?" BamBam asks.

          "You talked back to us in front of other people, that's worse than doing it when we are alone." Jackson says. BamBam nods he has to remember that next time, only in the bedroom and alone. But what is the fun in that? Mark starts to rub BamBam's ass softly a part of their punishment ritual. He always rubbed before he did anything. Jackson on the other hand just did it, only a tap on the lower back as a warning.

          "Relax." Mark says soothingly. BamBam sighs relaxing slightly. Mark holds the paddle up striking BamBam twice softly. The last three were harder. BamBam groans holding onto the ropes holding his wrists. Mark hands Jackson the paddle. BamBam feels Jackson's hand on his lower back knowing it was coming but not ready for the pain. He cries out when Jackson strikes him hard with the paddle. Jackson waits a few seconds before doing it again this time even harder making BamBam's toes curl. Jackson puts all of his force into the next swing.

          "Nugget! Nugget! Stop, stop please." BamBam sobs out. "Ah, fuck." He says moaning as Mark undoes the ropes around his wrists, Jackson working on his ankles. Jackson pulls BamBam into his arms his arm underneath BamBam's knees and under BamBam's shoulder blades.

          "You did good, baby. Really good." Jackson says laying him on the bed. "Ice or heat? Which would be better?"

          "Ice." BamBam says. Mark nods going to grab a pack of ice. Jackson pushes BamBam onto his side holding him close.

          “You did so good, I’m so proud of you.” Jackson says kissing BamBam’s head.

          “Thank you, Jackson.” BamBam says. Mark comes into the room with a pack of ice and a towel. Mark puts the towel draping it over BamBam’s ass putting the ice pack on the towel. “Thanks, Mark.” Mark smiles rubbing BamBam’s back soothingly.

          “I love you, Bam, you know that right?” Mark asks.

          “Well of course I do.” BamBam says. Jackson nods.

          “Have you learned your lesson?” Jackson asks putting his arm around BamBam’s shoulders.

          “No talking back in front of other people.” BamBam says. “I won’t do it again.”

          “Good boy.” Mark says. Jackson grins turning on his side grabbing a bottle of lube. BamBam looks at it then up at Jackson.

          “What are you going to do with that?” BamBam asks. Mark turns BamBam’s head facing Mark as he kisses BamBam hard on the mouth grabbing BamBam’s dick stroking it.

          “We really do hate punishing you, but when you do things like that we have to.” Jackson says. “So we are going to make you feel better.”

          “But…” BamBam starts to say being interrupted by Jackson’s mouth on his.

          “No, buts. Just remember something, yeah?” Mark says taking the lube from Jackson who has since deepened the kiss with BamBam sticking his tongue into Bam’s mouth. BamBam breaks the kiss to look at Mark.

          “What’s that?” BamBam asks.

          “That you belong with us. We love you and we can’t imagine being without you.” Jackson says. BamBam shivers when Mark puts the lube onto BamBam’s dick stroking making sure the lube is spread evenly. “We can make you feel good, we can make you scream and call our names.” Mark puts his free hand on BamBam’s hip letting Jackson pump BamBam’s dick while Mark plays with Bam’s balls. Mark tries hard not to get anywhere near Bam’s butt knowing it was sore enough already. So he moves the ice pack onto the bed slowly moving Bam to lie on his back. Mark then moves in between Bam’s legs spreading them slightly.

          “Tell me if anything hurts too much.” Mark says. BamBam nods, Mark grins as he starts to nibble on BamBam’s balls as Jackson pumps BamBam’s dick. Jackson puts his head against BamBam’s temple nibbling his ear softly. BamBam chokes out a moan as Mark takes his lubed finger running it over BamBam’s hole.

          “Do you want me to pleasure you?” Mark asks.

          “Yes, please, sir.” BamBam says. Mark grins slowly slipping in one finger. 

          “Such good manners.” Mark says. “Relax.” BamBam nods sighing softly relaxing his whole body. Mark sticks his finger deeper into BamBam’s hole causing the man to arch his back off the bed. Jackson takes his as a sign to pump BamBam’s dick quicker. Mark smiles up at Jackson patting his leg with his hand. “Good pup.” Mark puts his hand on the inside of BamBam’s thigh sticking another finger into him causing the younger man to moan breathlessly. He bites his lip as Mark starts to thrust his fingers in and out of BamBam’s hole. Jackson takes a towel wiping the lube off BamBam’s dick taking his whole member into his mouth. BamBam gasps holding onto the bed sheets. This was all he ever wanted, was their attention. Their entire focus on him, was it bad that he wanted his lovers attention at all times? He wanted to also see how far he could push it and what they would do. He was a brat, and he liked being a brat, he liked pain to an extent. Jackson looks up at BamBam who has his eyes closed, the moaning coming from the younger man exciting both of his partners.

          “Please, don’t stop.” BamBam says. Jackson nods licking up and down BamBam’s cock as if it were a lollipop. BamBam shivers. Jackson is moving his mouth up and down Bam’s cock while Mark continues to massage Bam’s hole with three fingers now. “Fuck, I don’t know how you make me feel so good.”

          “Because we know you, Kunpimook.” Mark says. “You are ours, you have been for a long time, we know what you like, what you don’t like, what you can handle. It’s our job.” Mark says smiling thrusting his four fingers into BamBam’s hole. “I want you to cum, cum into my beautiful puppy’s mouth.” BamBam starts to pant as Jackson moves his mouth up and down Bam’s cock playing with his balls, Mark thrusting his four fingers harder and faster into BamBam. Jackson grins as he feels Bam’s cock become rock solid. BamBam moans loudly gripping onto the bed shooting his load into the back of Jackson’s throat.

           “So sweet.” Jackson says swallowing giving one last lick to BamBam’s cock.

           “Come, I’ll run you a bath while Jackson and I…play.” Mark says looking at Jackson who just nods excitedly jumping off the bed. Mark picks BamBam up bridal style carrying him out of the room. BamBam nuzzles himself into Mark’s shoulder.

           “I love you, Mark.” BamBam says.

           “And I love you, Kunpimook Bhuwakul.” Mark says kissing BamBam on the forehead.    

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a certain couple I am taking requests! So leave them in the comments down below! Each chapter will consist of a different couple, some may have multiple depending on how big of a couple they are. Leave a Kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
